Snape's Favorite Studdent
by from kristen to ashes
Summary: Another one of those Snape falls in love with one of his students stories. Please read and review!


Vivica walked briskly down to the dungeons, her cloak flowing as she ran down the steps. She hoped she would be early for potions, her favorite class. Well, more like a class with her favorite teacher. As she turned the corner, Vivica ran into someone, and fell to the ground on her backside. Her books flew everywhere; she blushed, on account her grey uniform Hogwarts skirt had slid up her legs as she fell. Vivica's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up to see Professor Snape towering over her. She blushed even more, quickly pulling her skirt down as Snape offered her a hand.

"Ms. Ashkevron. Next time you are on your way to my class, I would appreciate it if you would keep your head high like a proper Slytherin, as not to run into anyone else." Snape said, showing no emotion. Vivica took his hand and he helped her up, before gathering up her books and handing them to her. Vivica gained control over her face again, it now returning to its normal pale shade.

"Yes Professor Snape." She said looking at the ground, clutching her books over her chest. Professor Snape reached out a hand and lifted her chin up, looking her in the eyes.

"What did I just tell you?" He said looking down at her. Vivica bit her lip.

"Sorry Professor." She said, looking back into his eyes. They held their glance for a moment, before Professor Snape turned his head away and continued to walk briskly down the hall way. It wasn't until Snape had disappeared behind a door and had been gone for a moment, that Vivica sighed and continued on her way to the potions classroom. She sat down in her usual spot, the center seat in the front row. No one else had arrived yet, as expected. However, when several minutes went by, she became curious as to why the class had not started. Class should have started four minutes ago, and not even Professor Snape had come back. Just as she was packing up to go inquire why the class was not here, Professor Snape came back into the room.

"Mr. Ashkevron, why are you here?" He asked, walking in and setting a small bubbling cauldron that he had been carrying down on his desk. "Did you not remember that students were excused from 3rd and 4th period today? We have a "half day" before the winter break starts." He explained. Vivica bit her lip once again.

"I'm afraid I did." Vivica said, embarrassed.

"Really? Strange, most students cannot wait for winter break to start, to go home to their families." The professor said. It was hard to read him, was he annoyed?

"I can't go home this break, Professor. My uncle is still teaching at Durumstrang, and we no longer have a house for me to go to." Vivica said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Professor Snape nodded.

"I'm afraid I am staying here as well this winter break. I have a great deal of exams to grade. Perhaps you could even help me with that? Ah. Never mind. A young girl I'm sure has much more exciting things to do than help a professor grade papers, even if she is my best student." Vivica swallowed. Had he just called her his best student? "You have an exceptional amount of talent at potion making Vivica. If only it would rub off on other students." He was defiantly complementing her now, even if it was only her school work.

"I'm sure it's only because I have so great a teacher." Vivica said. After she had, she wished she hadn't. Had she just complemented her teacher? Vivica wished she hadn't said that, for sure now he would think her some silly little girl with a crush on her potions teacher. But it was true, wasn't it? Vivica couldn't deny that she became very nervous around him, more so than any of the guys her age anyways. Part of it was fear, yes. But part of it was infatuation as well. Professor Snape smiled. Vivica blinked a few times, was she seeing things? Did Professor Snape actually just _smile_? She didn't think it was possible! He looked sort of funny, but maybe that was just because she was used to seeing him scowl. As quickly as his smiled disappeared however, it shifted back into it's usual emotionless look.

"Ah. I don't mean to be modest, but truthfully your talent is natur-." Snape replied.

"And I haven't anything better to do either." Vivica said, cutting him off. Snape's face lit up for a moment, but soon went under his mask of blankness. Vivica blushed slightly, hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't notice.

"Well then. Come here and I'll show you what needs to be done." Snape said, motioning for her to come. Vivica left her books on the table and walked over to his desk, where he handed her a red quill and a stack of parchment. "I'm sure you know all the answers to this exam, but here are the answers anyways." She nodded, and sat down at her usual desk and began grading them.

It wasn't until New Years Eve that Professor Snape and Vivica had finished grading all the exams. From her efforts, Snape had added 30 points to Slytherin, however Vivica was just glad to spend time with him. She found him morbidly beautiful, his pale skin and black slick hair. His frame was almost impossible to judge underneath his cloak, but Vivica had learned from the way he moved the past couple days, that he was most likely wiry and lean. Vivica and Severus finished grading the last two exams at the same time, and both looked up at each other. Their eyes met, and after a few awkward moments, Vivica broke the gaze.

"Vivica, are you doing anything tonight? I'm sure you have some New Years party to attend, but I was curious as to whether you would like to take a walk around the lake with me." He said softly. Vivica looked up at him, shocked. It was the first time he had yet called her by her first name.

"I would like that very much, Professor Snape." Vivica said, smiling softly at him slightly. They stood up, and walked out to the great hall to leave from the two grand doors.

"Please, while not in class, do call me Severus." He said, much to Vivica's surprise. It was cold, and there was a foot of snow on the ground. As they walked out into the snow, Vivica shivered slightly and Severus looked over at her in concern. She looked away, feeling a bit shy that there was no one around, just her and Severus. Everyone else was partying somewhere, but Vivica much more enjoyed this. As they reached the opposite side of the lake, Severus conjured a blanket and sat down on the snow, motioning for Vivica to join him. She sat down and bit her lip, looking at Severus out of the corner of her eye. Her long black hair veiled her face as she looked down, and Severus cleared his throat.

"Vivica, I want to thank you for helping me this break, and for giving me company."

"It's not a problem. I would have just been sitting in my dorm reading anyways." Vivica said. Severus looked over to her, and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Vivica, you are by far the most intelligent, beautiful Slytherin girl in the school. Why is it that you have no pride, no friends?" He asked. Vivica blushed. "Surely all the boys your age must be all over you." Vivica shook her head. Snape frowned slightly. "And why is that?" Vivica looked up at him and bit her lips.

"Because I do not allow them to. I could be pretty if I wanted . . . but I don't brush my hair, and wear overly large clothing, and try to make myself unnoticeable. The person I long for, I'm afraid finds me a silly young girl with no sense of direction." She said softly. Snape looked into her eyes, wondering.

"And what makes you think that? Has he shown any signs of annoyance in you?" Severus asked, moving a bit closer to Vivica.

"No, I don't think so. But he is far wiser, far more intelligent, and older than I. It could endanger his job I do think." Vivica said, waiting for Snape to realize it was he she talked about, and flee in disgust. But instead, she felt him place his arms around her waist and kiss her forehead gently.

"Have you ever thought that this person does not care? Or that, perhaps he loves you in spite of it?" Vivica looked up at him, placing one of her hands on his cheek. Snape put his face close to Vivica's, their lips not even a centimeter apart. "For if it is the person I think you speak of, I can assure you that he does." Vivica put her hands around his neck, and Severus leaned forward to kiss her gently. She shivered and despite having Severus's arms around her she was freezing. "Come, we will go to my quarters and I will make you warm." He stood up and held out a hand to help her up, just as he did the day she fell over from bumping into him. Vivica stood up, get kept her hand around his as they walked back towards the castle.

Once inside, Snape lead her down to the Dungeons to his private store of potion supplies, where he tapped three different jars with his wand. Immediately, the book shelf swung back to reveal his living quarters. In the front room there was a fire place, a few black couches, and dark green walls. The floor was black and white checkered marble. The hall way to the right of the entrance led to Snape's bedroom, and the hall way to the left; to his bathroom. Snape lit the fireplace with his wand and took off his shoes and cloak. Vivica took off her cloak, under it wearing her school uniform on account she didn't have any other clothing at school. She lay on the couch curled up like a cat, her head resting on the arm of the couch. Snape sat next to her on the couch, conjuring a blanket out of thin air. He sat down next to her, and lifted her up so she was sitting in his lap with his arms around her. He put the blanket over both of them and kissed the top of her head gently. Vivica rested her head against his shoulder and put her arms around Severus's neck.

"When did you know?" Vivica asked, curing her fingers around his long black hair. He looked down at her, and smiled with his eyes instead of his mouth. His hooked nose reminded Vivica of a hawk's beak.

"When you agreed to help me over break I realized. It took be a little while longer to realize my feelings for you, as I was not so keen to take advantage of a crush that someone half my age had on me." Lolita smiled up at him, and Severus pulled her closer to him. "I knew for certain that I had fallen for you on Christmas Eve, when I found myself waiting for you in my class room when we had agreed not to meet, just as you had come on the first day of break, despite there being no classes." Lolita buried her face into his black robes, blushing, and Severus laughed as she acted shyly. He pulled her from her hiding and stroked her cheek gently, looking into her eyes. "Vivica, I have to ask you this. Why me? I'm middle aged, glum, one of the hardest teachers in school, and certainly not what you would call attractive. I don't seem kind or loveable, for most of the student population hates me." It was now Vivica's turn to explain.

"Because . . . you're you! From the moment I came to this school, and was sorted into Slytherin, you were my favorite teacher. As I entered my 5th year I stopped looking at you in a care taker of sorts, and started looking at you as a mentor. You're cunning, you're intelligent, and one of the most powerful wizards I know. You've got this way of always keeping me guessing, wanting to know more about your dark nature and sly comments to students whom don't have a clue of what they're doing. You've got this dark elegance, despite the fact you're always trying to hide it. You thought I wouldn't notice how incredibly lean and well kept up you are under those heavy robes, just as I wear loose uniforms to keep my shape a mystery. Professo- I mean Severus, you may not be perfect, but who wants perfection? It would be too much to live up to, and the true sign of someone truly infatuated . . . " Vivica kissed him gently as he listened intently. "Is that you love their faults as much as their strong points. I've done my explaining, now I expect you to do yours." She said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest again. Severus sat there, awed at her words. They were so mature for someone only fifteen years old, and yet the held a childish trusting to them.

"Vivica, I don't see how anyone could not be attracted to you. You're smart, willing, and far more in depth than witches twice your age. You're stunning, but try t be modest and don't care about how you look, very unlike other girls your age. Vivica, I know our ages are vastly different, but I don't care. You're cunning, and you don't let the words of others get to you. I wish I had that kind of self image." Severus whispered into her ear. She blushed as he kissed the top of her head again.

"Come now, Vivica. Let's go to bed." Vivica blushed, and was about to speak when Severus cut her off. "Do not worry, I wish nothing more from you tonight than sleep. I don't mean to force you into anything you're not ready for. Vivica nodded, and stood up. Severus took her hand and led her to his room, where he pulled back the black velvet covers and helped her in. He then followed, holding her as he pulled the covers back over both of them. Vivica curled her fingers around his hair, and smiled as she felt his warm breath stir her hair.

"Good night, Severus." Lolita said, closing her eyes. Snape smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Vivica." He flicked his wand twice, and the candles in the room were snuffed out. After a few more moments, they were both asleep.


End file.
